prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure + Angry Birds
Information *Director: Pinga Bird *Chapters: 10 About This Story is a spin off of Bandai's Pretty Cure and Rovio's Angry Birds, before New Story! New Pretty Cure! will be published. This spin-off stars Akimoto Komachi, protecting the Angry Birds from the Pigs. Sypnosis The Max Heart Cures, Splash Star Cures (4 of them) and the Yes! Precure 5 Cures has met the Angry Birds but the Bad Piggies got stole the eggs. Then the Fresh Cures, Heartcatch Cures, Suite Cures and the Smile Cures has also met the birds. Now the pigs has cooked eggs and the girls has a shocked. The the mascots send them and says "Dear girls, this egg has stole by the bad piggies and cooked them" but the King Pig's attack appears then everyone got screamed to destroy the place by the King Pig's attack then Ayumi has came but now they give some crystal device to between a girl and a bird to turn into a Pretty Cure. Then the cures fell the Earth into places from the planets cause of the King Pig. The lead cures face the small pig in the Lava World, the sub-lead cures face the normal pig in the Water World and finally, the non-lead cures face the large pig in the Toy World. Then they fight to win and they have to find the portal to return to Earth. Characters Pretty Cures NOTE: No cures has been losted during the end of the movie. Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black - One of the 11 main characters. The crystal combines Cure Black and Black Bird to Bird Black. Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White - One of the 11 main characters. The crystal combines Cure White and White Bird to Bird White. Kujou Hikari/Shining Luminous - One of the 11 main characters. The crystal combines Shinig Luminous and Pink Bird to Bird Luminous. Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Bright - One of the 11 main characters. The crystal combines Cure Bloom/Bright and Pink Bird to Bird Bloom. Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Windy - One of the 11 main characters. The crystal combines Cure Egret/Windy and White Bird to Bird Egret. Kiryuu Michiru/Cure Bright Alt. - One of the two other main characters. The crystal combines Cure Birght Alt. and Yellow Bird to Bird Bright. Kiryuu Kaoru/Cure Windy Alt. - One of the two other main characters. The crystal combines Cure Windy Alt. and Blue Bird to Bird Windy. Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream - One of the 11 main characters. The crystal combines Cure Dream and Pink Bird to Bird Dream. Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge - One of the 11 main characters. The crystal combines Cure Rouge and Red Bird to Bird Rouge. Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade - One of the 11 main characters. The crystal combines Cure Lemonade and Yellow Bird to Bird Lemonade. Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint - One of the 11 main characters. The crystal combines Cure Mint and Boomerang Bird to Bird Mint. Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua - One of the 11 main characters. The crystal combines Cure Aqua and Blue Bird to Bird Aqua. Milk/Kurumi Mimino/Milky Rose - One of the 11 main characters. The crystal combines Milky Rose and Purple Bird to Bird Rose. Momozono Love/Cure Peach - The crystal combines Cure Peach and Pink Bird to Bird Peach. Aono Miki/Cure Berry - The crystal combines Cure Berry and Blue Bird to Bird Berry. Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine - The crystal combines Cure Pine and Yellow Bird to Bird Pine. Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion - The crystal combines Cure Passion and Red Bird to Bird Passion. There is also have a switch over with Big Brother Bird and switches to Bird Eas. Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom - The crystal combines Cure Blossom and Pink Bird to Bird Blossom. Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine - The crystal combines Cure Marine and Blue Bird to Bird Marine. Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine - The crystal combines Cure Sunshine and Yellow Bird to Bird Sunshine. Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight - The crystal combines Cure Moonlight and Purple Bird to Bird Moonlight. Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody - The crystal combines Cure Melody and Pink Bird to Bird Melody. Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm - The crystal combines Cure Rhythm and White Bird to Bird Rhythm. Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse - The crystal combines Cure Muse and Yellow Bird to Bird Muse. Siren/Ellen Kurokawa/Cure Beat - The crystal combines Cure Beat and Blue Bird to Bird Beat. Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy - the crystal combines Cure Happy and Pink Bird to Bird Happy. Hino Akane/Cure Sunny - the crystal combines Cure Sunny and Orange Bird to Bird Sunny. Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace - The crystal combines Cure Peace and Yellow Bird to Bird Peace. Midorikawa Nao/Cure March - The crystal combines Cure March and Boomerang Bird to Bird March. Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty - The crystal combines Cure Beauty and Blue Bird to Bird Beauty. Sakagami Ayumi/Cure Echo - She is the last character. The crystal combines an Cure Echo and Pink Bird to Bird Echo. Mascots Characters from Angry Birds Angry Birds - The birds but the girls met them. Blu, Jewel and other birds makes a cameo. Bad Piggies - The main villans of the Angry Birds. But they will attack the Cures. Trivia *Respectly, Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai remained as Cure Bright and Cure Windy. *The birds and pigs (from Angry Birds) appears in the movie. *Most mascots and Rio characters makes a cameo appearance. Some of them that is not from the Pretty Cure series and some of them from the Pretty Cure series also appear but everyone got screamed and became minor characters (except for the Cures, Mascots, the Angry Birds and the Bad Piggies). *Big Brother Bird, Ice Bird, Lazer Bird, Mighty Eagle, Mighty Dragon, Space Eagle, Blu, Jewel and the other birds are the only birds that does not have a Pretty Cure trans. Big Brother Bird will switch it with Eas if Setsuna turns evil. *During the end of the movie, Blue Bird has a relationship to Kurumi Erika, wanting to marry her, but Erika refuses to marry Blue Bird, thinking that he is stupid. *At the end of the movie, no cures has been losted to death but they saved the world and they still alive. *This is the spin-off before New Story! New Pretty Cure!, Dark Pretty Cure and Birdy Pretty Cure are appearing. Gallery Category:Movies Category:Spin-Offs Category:Crossovers